Wrecking Ball
by CardioGod7
Summary: Another story about Cristina Yang leaving Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark. All the lights were off.  
Cristina walked into her house and turn on the lights. She realised that

even though she had a fridge, a carpet, a sofa in her apartament it was empty. So as her life. She has all those dyploms and  
recomendations, fantastic job which she loves more than anything...even though she has all those things she's empty. Meredith  
has her own family. And its not the family that Mer had almost 10 years ago. Now it's not her, Izzie, Alex, George or even Lexie  
Now it's Derek, Zola and little Bailey. It doesn't matter that she is the goddmother of all of her kids, she still feels like she's  
totally stranger to her. she started becoming stranger to Meredith when she and McDreamy married and they adopted Zola.  
She totally understood that. Derek wasn't a bad person at all. Cristina always support them and their love story. Maybe even more  
than hers. She always treated Derek, Zola and especially Meredith as her family. She had noone except them and she couldn't imagine  
her life without them. without her. she was her person. But apparently Mer could imagine her life without her. It could be hard  
but she would manage.  
Cristina dropped her bag, grabbed a beer and sat on her couch. Suddenly her phone started ringing, she reached her bag  
but couldn't find her phone. When she finally found it - it stopped rining. "If it's something important, they'll ring again''  
she thought. She tried not to think about it and come back to drink her beer. After 20 minutes she started taking her clothes off  
and she was going to have shower. Then she heard a familar sound.  
The Phone. It was ringing again.  
"Great. I can't even have a shower''  
She walked to her couch covered in on of her towels and she picked up her phone.  
"Yang.''  
"Good evening, dr Yang. This is Martha Nolan. I'm a chief or cardiothoracic surgery in Canada. We've been following  
your medical career for a while. And I, well, We have to say that we are impressed...We have some offer for you.  
"Excuse me...What do you mean? Is that a joke or..?'  
"dr Yang...please take your time. I'll email our offer to you even today. Dr Yang, please look at this. And if you decide  
what are you gonna do...please give me answer. I don't force to nothing. Just...think about thit. Goodnight dr Yang  
Crsitina was shocked. She coulnd't think clear. "What the hell that woman was talking about?''she took off her towel  
and had shower. went she showered she saw that she has new message. "dr M. Nolan''  
she opened it. It was saying that by just a month she could replace dr Nolan in the Canada. she could be a chief of  
cardiothoracic surgery. In Canada. By just a month. It was her dream since she went to med school. She dreamed about this.  
But she didn't know what to do. She was confused. Cuple months ago she would call Meredith and tell her everything. With every  
little detail. But now...Now is different. She's not going to call her. Propably her phone will wake up Zola and Bailey.  
And she didn't want to bother Meredith, who propably was tired and asleep as well.  
Cristina was lying in her warm bed and thinking  
"How did it happend, that I have no one?'


	2. Being a hero has its prize

Cristina woke up next morning and she still couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. She can leave her

loved hospital and start a completely new chapter in her crappy life. She wasn't worried about  
the people she's going to leave because apparently she hasn't anyone. She used to be alone,  
it wasn't something new for her.

When she was at work she was thinking about the Canada and the dream job every second.  
''What should I do?'' she was asking herself.  
'Yang, wake up!' Karev said to her in quite loudly voice.  
'Uhm, yes sorry.I-I'm ok, we can do this' she said as she started to scrubing in.  
Karev was still staring at her. Yang wasn't never distracted by noone and nothing. She was always  
prepared. For everything.  
'Dude, is...is something wrong with you? Cause...I-Idon't know. You look dfferent. You're acting different.  
Like you are somewhere else'  
Cristina stopped staring at the empty place in front of her and looked at Alex. She wanted to tell him.  
She wanted to ask him what she should do. She wanted him to help her decide and tell her the answers  
she's looking for.  
'I'm fine.' she said quietly and she knew that these words weren't true at all. Because she wasn't fine.  
She was trapped between two pages, two chapters in her life. She was afraid to start the new one,  
because she didn't want to fucked up again. She didn't want to forget about her job here, her friends  
and her family. But apparently they forget about her. She still has a little hope inside that things  
can change in one minute and everything really will be fine. Without pretending.  
Cristina wasn't ready to end her life in Seatlle. But she wanted to start something  
that she's been always dreaming about. The Chief of Cardio. She was born to be the Chief of Cardio.  
She finished washing her hands and she repeated her own words in her head  
**_'Being a hero has its prize'_**  
Cristina looked at Karev and they both walked into the OR leaving their worries behind the doors.


	3. I would like to talk

-Hey, um this is Cristina Yang. I would like to speak to dr. Nolan.  
-Okay. Wait a second, please.  
Her hands started sweat and she breathed heavily.  
-Dr Yang! I was waiting for your call. Why did it took you so long to call me back? - dr Nolan said to her nicely.  
- Uh, you know it-it-it wasn't a very easy decision for me. But I guess I...I've made a chose- Cristina replied and she felt  
like the world is going to set on fire just in one second.  
-And?  
-When do I have to be in Canada?  
- Ah, dr Yang! I'm so glad you agreed to my offer - dr Nolan said that like a 9-year old girl who just got a lolipop. - Is Wednesday ok for you?  
- Yes, totally.  
- Fine. I will book you flight and send you a message. Or I will call you  
- Ok thank you, dr Nolan  
- No. thank You dr Yang. It will be so nice to have you here  
Cristina didn't replied and ended their conversation. She went to her kitchen, took a bottle of cheap wine and sat on couch.'' Have I made a good decision?''  
she was wondering. Her hands were still shaking and she couldn't control it.

It was 5:20 am when she got paged. She woke up with a little headache and went to work. There were a lot of patients in the pit and she had to take care of almost  
all of them. she was there with Callie and she saw that Cristina is a little bit distracted for a couple days now.  
- Cristina, Cristina. W-Wait. I am just.. Is there anything ok with you? - callie raised her eyebrow and asked quietly  
- Yeah, why do you ask?  
- You've been distracted since last week, you are here almost 24/7, you drink more coffee, you're not so sarcastic anymore, but I don't complain about that  
and you haven't brush your hair since like...world war II? I mean, come on, I know that not everything is okay.  
Cristina rolled her eyes and breathed heavily.  
- Even Karev noticed that  
- What? So are you guys like gossip about me now? - Cristina said nervously  
- No no no..Listen, this is my last patient. After I take care of him we can talk about all that creepy, dark and twisty stuff you're going through,  
all right? - callie said to her and smiled  
Cristina looked at her, started laugh a little because she thought Callie is joking but then she realised that Callie is not laughing. Cristina stared at her  
and couldn't say a word  
- I'll take that as yes - dr torres replied with her huge smile and walked to her patient  
Cristina stand there and she started thinking about what just happend. She said "whatever'' to herself and walked away from the pit.

-In Canada? Are you serious? Oh my god this is awesome - Callie was so hppy when she found about Cristina's new job - But you will stay there  
like, forever..And you'll never come back?  
- Possibly - she replied to Callie and stared at her coffee cup.  
- Oh no. That's not awesome. that's..That's horrible. We will lost so baddass cardio goddess. - Callie's face had turned sad  
- Yeah...- Cristina replied and ran a hand through her hair  
- Does anybody else knows?  
- No. I don't talk to Meredith, Karev has his own stuff with his cute little princess intern...  
- What about Owen? - callie asked with an emotion in her voice  
Cristina looked at the ceiling then at Callie and she smiled slightly.  
- He won't even look at me. All he sees in me is...his lost time. His lost opportunities and dreams. He imagined himself as a dad,  
he imagined how our baby will look like and I...I killed it. Literally. And he still can't forget about it -she wiped a tear from her cheek  
-You know, sometimes I feel like he even can't look at me. I wish I could change my life goals.I would like to change it but I can not. This is who I am.  
Besides, he has Emma now. And believe me or not - Im really happy for them. I really want to see him as a dad. He will be really amazing as  
a loving husband and passionate dad. He will.  
-Cristina...- Callie grabbed her hand and looked at her with sadness.  
- Crap. You realise, that I have to kill you know? You know to much- she smiled slightly and walked out leaving Callie alone in the cafeteria.  
Suddenly Callie heard someone's footsteps.  
- I'm sorry, I was just walking past and heard your converastion...I'm...Was she serious? She is really leaving GSM? And never coming back?  
- yes. you know her better than me. Besides, you should really talk to her, Owen. She needs it. I gotta go.


End file.
